The Glowing Poison
by codeman-320
Summary: While Eggman and Sonic are sick with an unknown poison, an unexpected enemy comes out of the shadows to takes the reigns of Eggman and his robots.
1. Introduction

It almost seemed like yesterday that Sonic and his friends stopped Eggman from wreaking havoc on the city of Mobius. Just like every other time; Eggman never learned his lesson. In the finale of Eggmans evil plot, Sonic was in the cold depths of space in his Super sonic form, fighting one of Eggmans evil robots. But this wasn't just a simple robot; It was Mecha Sonic mk5: An advanced robot that took on the likeness of Sonic the hedgehog, except this robot was created to be stronger and faster than the original.

Many months before the space fight, Eggman has been in his lab fixing and upgrading the robot, hoping that this one wouldn't fail him again. Unfortunately he's unable to join his robot Mecha Sonic. Mostly because of a little mishap from a previous run in with Sonic; Sonic broke one of Eggmans space pods. So, now he's limited to watching the fight on a huge TV, from his secret base up in the mountains. He's not happy with the 1080p resolution, but he figures he'll just deal with it until he can afford a 4K television sometime in the future. The good thing is that, he can still be near the fight by talking to Mecha Sonic through a hand held microphone.

Sonic and Mecha stare at each other from afar, waiting for the other person to make a move. That's when Eggman decides to break the ice by speaking first.

"Is this thing on?" Eggmans voice comes through the speaker of Mechas mouth plate. You could hear Eggman poking at the microphone, "testing, testing!" he finally stopped testing the microphone and gets on with his little introduction, "Now then, Allow me to introduce you to my newest creation, Mecha Sonic: Mark 5." Eggman says. "He may not look any different on the outside, but he's more deadly than ever on the inside, HOHOHO...!" he can be heard laughing through the speaker. It was true; Mecha looked the same as the last fight he had with Sonic. The only difference was the dents, scratches, and cracks were removed.

"Can we move this along?" Sonic says, "This super form doesn't last forever."

"You really know how to ruin a space fight, don't you?" Eggman complains. "Fine then. If you're that eager to die, I guess we'll start a little early."

Back at Eggmans secret base, he sits at a big control panel with lots of blinking buttons. He looks through the hundreds of buttons until he finally found the one. He rears back his arm and forcefully pushes the button labeled "Kill" with all of his strength.  
"Attack!" Eggman shouts. With that one command, the fight begins.

Mecha Sonic charges toward Sonic and attempts to punch him.

Sonic blocks the punch by pushing Mechas arm to the side. He does this with all the other ones that come at him.

Mechas punches were so fast that you wouldn't be able to see it happening. It was like a blur. While Sonic was distracted by Mechas punches, Mechas chest opens up to a small but powerful laser cannon.

Sonic was so busy with Mechas punches, that he didn't notice its chest cannon charging up. Unfortunately his super form didn't sharpen up all of his senses. Before he could react, Sonic was blown backwards by the cannons blast. He ends up flipping backwards almost endlessly. Eventually he stops himself from flipping and floats upright.

"What's wrong, Sonic, getting rusty?" Eggmans laugh echoes through space.

"I have to admit, that's a clever feature." Sonic says as he rubs a red spot on his stomach. The spot will disappear momentarily since his super form promotes accelerated healing.

"That's just one of the thousands of features I built into this masterpiece. We're just getting started" He says darkly near the end.

Sonic charges toward Mecha without hesitation. He rears his fist back and uses all of his strength to land a good super sonic punch. The punch landed with a CLANG! It didn't even phase Mecha. Sonic was and wasn't surprised; He was surprised his punch wasn't strong enough to make more than a crack. He was also not surprised because Eggman is pretty smart and can build a lot of durable stuff. Sonic didn't let up on the punches; he keeps punching and punching, but no dents or marks were made on the robots armor. This fight was feeling like a total letdown. He changes up the strategy with some kicks instead.

Mecha was quicker; It grabs Sonics leg and throws him into space. It doesn't just charge up its chest cannon, but also the blasters in its hands.

As Sonic was spinning, he caught a glimpse of Mecha charging up his lasers. At the last second, Sonic charges up his own golden beam. At the same time Sonic shoots his beam, Mecha shoots its beam too. Both Mechas and Sonics beams were on a collision course, and when both of the beams hit each other, Both of them were in a power struggle. On Sonics side, he had to push as much power from his hands as possible to keep Mechas beam from getting any closer to him.

The same dilemma was happening on Mechas side. Fortunately for Eggman and his new upgrades he installed in Mecha Sonic, Mecha was winning this battle. If robots could sweat, Mecha Sonic would be dryer than a desert. The power struggle went on for 5 minutes and Mecha was clearly winning; its beam was inching closer and closer towards Sonic. It would be obvious to anyone who were to witness this battle that Sonic was seconds away from losing.

"What's going on here? Did Eggman actually build something useful?" Sonic thought.

"Yes... it's almost over," Eggman thought as he rubbed his hands together, "just a few more inches and Sonic will be out of my way for good."

Sonic was literally sweating; He could feel the heat from Mechas laser radiating in his face. "It's no good, I have to let go." Before Sonic could stop his own beam, Mechas laser mows him down. Sonic was knocked out cold; he lies back on an invisible bed with his eyes closed. He's still breathing but only barely. His golden glow disappears and turns his body back to his normal blue self.

"Let us make sure he makes it home in time for dinner, shall we?" Eggman says to Mecha. Eggman presses another button on the control panel.

Mecha flies over Sonics nearly lifeless body, bends its knees and kicks Sonic downward towards planet Mobius.

"Good work, Mecha. You've done well." Eggman says, "Report back to base immediately!"

Mecha watched as Sonics body falls towards Mobius, until his body blends into the blue color of the water and disappears. The robot turns away and flies towards Mobius as well, just towards a different part of it.

Sonic falls through the burning atmosphere and then through the clouds; His blue quills shaking violently against the wind. He was only seconds from the ocean when his body smacked against the surface of the water. He floats above the water momentarily until he slowly starts to sink below the water. His body sinks toward the bottom until a bunch of rocks stopped him. His heart rate begins to drop so low that the watch on his wrist starts to beep. Words show up on the screen of the wrist watch that say, "Receiving location."


	2. Chapter 1

Soon after Mecha Sonic returns to Eggmans base, as it was told to; Eggman goes straight to the robot repairing room. Mecha stands on a platform with many mechanical hands scanning the robot for any damages.

Eggman comes into the room through the automatic doors. He stops in front of the bottom platform and looks up at Mecha. "You did well, Mecha," he says, "Sonic may have made a few cracks, but not enough to hinder my greatness." he chuckles at himself; feeling proud that his robot has finally defeated Sonic the hedgehog. "As long as I have you, the world will fear my name and bow down to my genius!" He gives a loud and compelling laugh. "Once you're done here, stand by until further instruction. I may need you again."

As soon as Eggman leaves the room and the automatic doors shut behind him, he began to cough violently. His coughing was so bad that he took out a small napkin and covered his mouth. When he stopped coughing and removed the napkin, he saw that it was splotched with blood. Eggman was frightened but not surprised; These coughs have been happening a lot for the past few months. "My medicine," he says, trying to catch his breath. Eggman has been taking medicine for his coughing fits. Even though the medicine only lasts for a few hours, he still depends on them. He takes out a radio to contact the medical wing of his base, "I need my pills!" Eggman says, "have them ready before I arrive!" After the radio clicks off, Eggman makes his way to the medical wing.

When Eggman approaches the doors to the medical wing, the two doors open up automatically. The medical side of the base looked like your typical hospital lobby; There was a waiting area; with chairs and tables. A receptionist who stood on the other side of a mirror. There were also many hallways with rooms where patients are examined and treated. Eggman usually sends his damaged robots to this area after Sonic severely injures them. Fortunately, the area was empty. Eggman approaches the receptionist who stood on the other side of the window, "Quickly, I need my medicine!" He said, impatiently.

The fembot slowly looks up from her magazine, not affected by Eggman's urgent tone, "We'll be right with you, sir." she sounded like she was bored out of her mind. She goes back to reading her magazine.

Eggman looks around the waiting room and there's nobody around. He was confused and angry at the same time. He turns back to the fembot, "What are you waiting for?!" he yells, "there's nobody here but me!" he gestures toward the empty waiting area.

The fembot looks back at him, "There's no need to yell, sir."

"I'm yelling because you're not doing anything!" Eggman replies.

"I'm doing everything you programmed me to do, sir." the fembot replies.

Eggman stood corrected. He must've missed something in her programming if she does nothing but read magazines all day. He becomes annoyed by being corrected by his own creation, "Fine, I'll just get it myself!" he busts through the door and heads toward the medicine cabinets in the back.

"Whatever you say, sir." the fembot replies before going back to her magazine.

Eggman enters the back room where they keep the bottles of medicine and other medical supplies. He starts rummaging through the cabinets on the top and the bottom of the walls, "where is it!" he becomes nervous, until he comes across a cabinet that reads "Eggmans medicine." this makes him feels like an idiot. Opening up the cabinet, he finds dozens of white bottles of his special medicine. "Finally!" he says with a smile spread across his face. The medicine had a skull and crossbones printed on the front of the bottle. This didn't mean that it was poisonous, but that the medicine was made by some of his long distant crew members: The desert pirates. These pirates scavenged materials for Eggman from far away lands and had them delivered to Eggmans secret base. The pirates are also experts in the medical field; Mostly fbecause Eggman ordered them to be or else he'd blow them to smithereens. So far the medicine has been helping his bad coughs and he couldn't be prouder of his pirates.

Eggman screwed the top off the bottle and dumped two small green capsules into his palm. With a glass of water, he swallowed the pills and exhaled deeply in relief, "That's better." he says. Taking a few bottles from the cabinet, he enters the waiting area once again.

"Have a good day, Mr. Robotnik." The fembot says before turning a page in her magazine.

"Don't tell me what to do!" he says before exiting the medical wing. He sticks his head back in, "and It's 'Eggman'!" He finally exited the room.

Entering the war room, he sits down at his so called "throne"; It was just a regular chrome chair that could spin. The war room is a big gray room with 3 long rows of computers in front of Eggmans chair. Many of his robots are endlessly pushing buttons on the computers and doing whatever Eggman commands.  
Eggman pushes a button on the right arm rest of his "throne". "Connect me to Snively, please." He says. Snively showed up seconds later on the huge monitor that hangs on the wall in front of him.

Snively is a very small man with a big head. He worked for Eggman for many years. Ever since the "Freedom fighters" came into play, he's never left Eggmans side. That was until he was promoted by Eggman to manage a warehouse filled to the brink with his deadly robots. The warehouse is built on the side of a mountain, the giant doors are camouflaged as a rocky wall. Snively practically lives there; looking after the robots, making sure they're combat ready. Every day he waits for Eggman to order him to send the robots out.

"You rang, Dr. Eggman?" Snively says.

"How are my robots looking, Snivley; working properly I hope?" "All 1,250,380 robots are in working condition, Dr. Eggman." Snively replies.

"Excellent." Eggman says, deviously rubbing his hands together. "I need you to prepare 150 of my Eggrobos for phase 2."

"Right away, sir." As they were done talking, Eggman ends the call, making the screen go blank.

"Soon, all the citizens of Mobius will be running for their lives and the city itself will burn to the ground. From the ashes, I'll rebuild the city and make it my new Eggman Empire!"

His evil laugh echos all around the war room, "HAHAHAHAHA!"

His working robots laugh with Eggman in monotone, " . ." this annoyed Eggman.

"Silence!" Eggman commands loudly, "nobody invited you to laugh with me!" He holds his face in his hands, "Why is everyone getting on my nerves today?" he says to himself quietly.


	3. Chapter 2

Blue skies and white fluffy clouds; those are the things Sonic could see passing by him from above. The cool wind feels good on his fur and it feels good to breathe in. He doesn't know where he's at, but the soft cushioned seat feels familiar to him, as does the metal frame his hand caresses. "Tails?" He calls out, almost a whisper.

"I'm here, Sonic." Tails replies. His voice sounded far away, "We're almost there, just relax."

Sonic had a hard time remembering what happened; The only thing he could remember was a blinding light, and then nothing at all. His winces when his hand accidentally touches the red spot on his stomach; The spot was covered in gauze, and it looked to still be bleeding, "Why am I...?" he was too weak to finish the sentence.

"We're almost there." Tails says.

Sonic lazily turned his head to check out his surroundings; The water below them moved out of the way, making room for the solid green ground. As the strong wind caressed Sonics face, he could smell the scent of fresh cut grass. Houses whizzed pass them as did the people who watched the plane fly over them. "Where...are we going?" Sonic asks.

"To the emergency room." Tails says, "there was only so much I could do. You need a real doctor." Tails turned the handlebar and the plane tilted to the left.

Sonic felt the plane tilt and that only made him feel worse. He's never gotten sick while riding with Tails before, so this would be the first. Deeply breathing in and out, he tries to control the nausea that threatens his stomach.

In the distance, he could make out tall buildings; Their heads poking out from behind the snow tipped mountains. "Almost there." Sonic whispers to himself. He winces and grits his teeth when the red spot decides to hurt; It felt like someone was poking him with a sharp needle. His eyelids start to feel heavy, he decides not to fight it and just rest until they arrived at the hospital. He drifts off to sleep and the pain in his stomach resides.

Voices were speaking in the distance. It sounded like two people speaking, "how long has Sonic been doing this?" A deep voice said his name. Who was this person?

"He's been doing it for a long time." Tails was talking now, but to who?

"Has he ever had a serious injury like this before?" the other person asked casually.

"Never," Tails replies, "as a matter of fact, I think this is the first time Sonic has ever been to a hospital. He's always been a quick healer." He chuckles softly.

"This is very unusual, indeed." The other person says.

"I'll say." Tails scoffs.

There was a brief silence until the other person speaks again, "Well," the other person begins, "I suggest that Sonic takes it easy from now on; No more hero stuff and take things slow."

Sonic could feel Tails's eyes roll at the words "Take things slow".

"I'll try to convince him. It won't be easy." Tails says.

"I'll be back in a little bit." The other person says.

Sonic heard the sound of a door opening and then closing a second later.

As his eyes slowly opened, Sonic was greeted with a bright light hanging over him. The light was too much for his eyes to bare, so he blocked the glare with his hand. As he tried to sit up, a tight pulling was felt on his stomach. Using his fingers, he found the spot, only to be surprised that the pain was gone. The spot was replaced with a long thin red line, complete with a string that was tied in a small knot; He had stitches.

Tails came to Sonics side, "Careful now," he says, his hand touched Sonics back, gently lowering him back down onto the bed. "The doctor just finished those stitches; I don't think you'd want to mess those up."

After a moment of silence, Sonic speaks up. "What happened?" Sonic didn't want to waste anytime; he wanted answers right away.

Tails didn't understand what Sonic was asking, "what do you mean?"

"This." Sonic gestures to his stitches, "Why didn't I heal after my... Super sonic transformation?"

"Oh, that." Tails says, "I'm not entirely sure. It's a surprise to me too, you know."

"Something isn't right..."

"You're telling me. I thought you were dead when I found you." Tails says.

"Why, what did you see?"

"Well, when I found you, there was a pool of blood." Tails felt a heaviness in his stomach, like he was reliving the moment, "I've never seen you bleed so much before." He wiped away what looked like a tear forming in his eyes, "It was scary."

Sonic put his hand on Tails's shoulder, "I'm not going anywhere, alright?" he put a smile on, hoping it would lift Tails's spirits, "As long as there's chili dogs to eat and an Eggman to stop, I'll always be there."

"I really hope so." Tails says, wiping away another sneaky tear from his eyes.

Down the hall from the "doctors" office, a very familiar voice was heard; It wasn't a very welcoming voice.

"Where's Sonic!" It was Amy. She was coming down the hallway; asking doctor after doctor as she traversed closer to Sonics room, "Have you seen Sonic? Which room is Sonic in?"

"He's right in there, miss." A doctor answers her.

"Thank you so much!" Amy says.

The door knob on the inside of the room starts to turn. The suspense was too much; Sonic and Tails didn't know what she would do when she came in the room. Would she jump onto Sonic and ruin the stitches? Or maybe accidentally break something because of her hysterics.

The door opens too fast, and it nearly breaks open the glass case that holds a fire extinguisher on the other side of the door. Luckily the door only cracked the case. Amys entrance nearly made Sonic fall of the hospital bed.

Luckily, Tails moved in front of Sonic to protect him. He holds out his hand to stop Amy, "Wait!" He yells

"Move out of my way, Tails!"

"You don't understand."

"I understand that if you don't want to taste my hammer, you better move out of my way." Amy threatens as she materializes her signature piko piko hammer in her hand.

Tails thinks about her threat and slowly puts his hand down, "fine. Just be careful." He says calmly, "He just had surgery."

"Surgery?!" Amy violently pushes Tails out of the way and stands by Sonics side, "Are you okay, do you need anything?" Amy asks hysterically.

"I'm fine, Amy." Sonic says with annoyance in his tone, "I just need to take it easy from now on, that's all." He puts his hands in defense, "Please, just be gentle." he says with pleading eyes.

Amy backs up a little bit. She notices his stitches, "What happened to you?"

Sonic thinks hard about her question; his forehead creases and his eyes shut tight. That's when a flood of memories flash inside his eyelids; Sonic and Mecha Sonic floating before each other in space, and A beam of light shooting him in the face. "Mecha Sonic."

"Who?!" Amy asks; she didn't know who he meant.

"One of Eggmans robots. He's like an advanced version of Metal Sonic." Sonic replies.

The name Metal Sonic sent a wave of memories flooding inside Amys mind. "Oh." Was all she could say.

"He was too much for me, even in my super form." Sonic still couldn't believe that he failed in his most powerful form. He lightly shook his head in disappointment at himself.

"Eggman must've really outdone his self, this time." Tails says.

"Either that or..." Amy hesitates.

Sonic and Tails turned their heads towards Amy; eager to hear what she had to say.

"Or what?" Sonic asks; His curious eyes hungry for her theory.

Amy bit her lip; She wasn't sure that what she wanted to say, would be offensive or not.

"Come on, Amy. Tell us!" Tails says, egging her on.

Amy annoyingly gives up. "Fine!" she says, "I was going to say that maybe he's not as strong as he used to be." She instantly regretted saying those words; There was a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach and her heart began to race out of nervousness.

"Seriously?" Sonic felt sort of offended, "I'm as strong as I've always been, alright?" he sounded angry, "just because I get this little..." He gestures toward his stitches, "scratch, doesn't mean I'm off my game."

"I'm sorry..." Amy stuttered over the words. She definitely regretted saying what she said.

The room was filled with uncomfortable silence; You could hear the clock on the wall ticking, the feint heartbeat of the 3 people in the room. Someone had to break the silence.

"I got an idea." Tails broke the silence, "Why don't we get something to eat?" he tried to sound cheerful, but the crack in his voice made it obvious that he was just as uncomfortable as the rest of them.

Sonics eyes were still locked in the annoyed position. Fortunately it started to relax seconds later. He looked at Tails and said, "Yeah... I guess I could go for something."

Tails looked at Amy, then at Sonic, then back at Amy "Did you want to come along?" He asks her.

She was still a little stunned from Sonics little fiasco.

Tails lightly shook Amys shoulder, "Amy?"

Her eyes lit up when she heard Tails's voice; she didn't realize he was speaking until now. "Oh yeah. Sure." she says awkwardly.

Sonic was about to get out of the bed when Tails swooped in, stopping him. His hand rested on his chest.

"Sorry, Sonic. You have to stay here; Doctors orders." Tails didn't like saying that, but it was for his own good.

Sonic hated the idea of having to stay in the hospital while his friends went out and had fun; It made him feel left out and useless. He already had one little tantrum, it'd be pointless to start again. So, Sonic decided to give up and do what they say. "Okay." he surrenders, "I'll just stay here..." He looks at the bed side table and finds magazines; one of them was about clothes and fashion. He picks up a magazine, "and catch up on my reading."

Tails smiled. He was glad that Sonic was being mature about this, or at least pretending to be for their sake. "I'll bring you something back"

Sonic held up two fingers, "Two chili dogs with a large soda."

"You got it." Tails says, patting Sonic on the leg. He lightly grabs Amys arm and leads her out of the "doctors" office.

As Amy was leaving the office, Sonic started to feel guilty about the way he talked to her. His hand reached out toward her,wanting to apologize. Unfortunately, they were too far down the hallway. He decides to save it for later. They'll be back soon, he can apologize then, and everything will be back to normal; or at least he hoped.


End file.
